As the input power to a radio frequency (RF) amplifier is increased, the intermodulation distortion of the amplifier increases, thereby reducing the dynamic range of the amplifier. This effect can be cancelled using a feedforward linearizer configuration, but typical feedforward linearizer solutions are generally not valid over a broad temperature range. In an effort to compensate for temperature change, the feedforward linearizer can be configured with a standard or bandgap current reference generator. Still, the effectiveness of such feedforward linearization configurations is only valid over a relatively small temperature range.